Eagle From The Shadows, Iron From the Sky
by Vorandul
Summary: Adam Taurus reels from Blake's flight and is desperate to find her, to punish her for her betrayal. Cinder comes knocking for an answer to her previous preposition, yet Taurus is not one to bow down. Only, Cinder is not alone. A mysterious benefactor emerges from the shadows and makes an offer even he can't refuse. All he asks is assistance with Cinder's plans...


"Sir, the runaway hasn't been spotted yet. It appears she's gone deep underground. I've leveraged our assets but I'm not sure it'll make much of a difference"

"I don't give a SHIT whether it will make a difference or not! FIND HER!"

Adam Taurus was not in a good mood. First, that blasted woman Cinder Fall had had the audacity to approach him for an alliance. An alliance! With a human! What did she take him for, a fool? Second, his own partner had abandoned the cause! Abandoned him! All because she couldn't handle leaving a few useless vermin to the fate they deserved. Now, he was being told that his own men were too useless to find her and that they doubted she'd turn up. So, yes, Adam Taurus was in a VERY bad mood.

"Do not worry sir, we'll find her. I swear on my life" Adam legitimately believed his lieutenant. The man had served him faithfully for years, ever since he'd taken power as the leader of the reformed White Fang, and he had no doubt that the man would chase Blake to the ends of Remnant if Adam ordered him too. That's one of the many things he admired about the man.

"I have faith, old friend. I don't intend to let her go unpunished for her betrayal of her brothers and sisters, no matter where she runs or hides" said Adam, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. The sound of gunfire and shouts outside the command tent drew both men's attention, however, causing the two to run out with weapons drawn.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Adam yelled, Wilt at the ready with Blush on standby, while his lieutenant brandished a massive chain sword. His blood began to boil as he inspected the camp, or more accurately, what was left of it. What's more, standing in front of him was none other than that blasted woman Cinder Fall, two scimitars in her hands, her green-haired lackey kneeling besides two separate cases while the grey-haired one currently looked over a group of his men, bound and gagged.

"You. What is the meaning of this?" Adam growled, trying as hard as possible to resist slicing her in two; it didn't help that she had that stupid arrogant smirk on her face.

"We could have gone to anyone for help," she began, her green-haired henchwoman popping open both cases to reveal stacks of Lien and Dust in various forms. "But we chose you, Adam Taurus. Our plan will be beneficial for both of us" Cinder threw both blades in front of her, only for them to form a small wall of flame in front of them. Adam's lips formed a snarl as his grip on Wilt tightened. She was trying to bribe him? Some human trying to bribe the leader of the White Fang?! Waltzing in here and threatening him by killing his men and rounding them up?! Who did she think she was?!

"You bitch. HOW DARE YOU!" roared Adam as he dashed at Cinder, the look of surprise in her eyes a beautiful sight. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his lieutenant dash to the side towards the man holding his subordinates hostage. Adam brought Wilt down on Cinder, the woman barely having formed one blade as a defence. What halted his attack, however, was two rounds: one striking the ground in front of him and one hitting the side of Wilt, causing the blade to fall to the side.

"Mr. Taurus. I would not advise striking Miss Fall. You are displaying very poor manners" Adam stopped at the accented new voice, looking in its direction as he levelled Blush at Cinder's head; no way would he let the woman think she was safe. He found the owner of the voice walking towards him, a small smile on his face (Adam noted that it was nothing like Cinder's own smirk) and a confident stride to his steps. The man looked to be in his early fifties, yet he had what could only be described as rugged good looks. He was dressed in a pair of dark green cargo pants suited for combat, a long-sleeved shirt covered by a minimal chest rig with a filled pistol holster attached, and a black featureless beret on his head.

"Who are you?" Adam growled. He was already getting a bad feeling from the man and the fact that he was friendly with Cinder didn't help things much.

"Just call me…Collins. It is not my real name, of course, but I'm sure you understand. I am an associate of Miss Fall and my superiors have goals that she can help make a reality. I was told that you could help in her endeavour but it seems I may have been wrong" answered 'Collins', sending a death glare towards Cinder as he finished. To Adam's surprise, he actually noticed the woman seemingly _shrink_ under the gaze. It was clear to Adam that Fall wasn't a woman who bowed down to anyone willingly, yet she acted like a child being scolded by a parent in front of this man. Just who was he?

"Why should I listen to a word you say, let alone trust you?" The man simply smiled and raised his hand, causing Adam to tense subconsciously. He yelled something incomprehensible and brought his hand down while reaching for a handheld radio on his belt. On cue, an entire line of men began walking out of the trees behind him. That wasn't what worried Adam. What did worry him was the fact that every other man in the line wore what looked like black powered armor (nothing like the Paladins Atlas deployed) with intimidating red eyes set into the helmet and holding a large machine gun. The other men didn't look any less well-armed. While none wore armor, each of the men held old-school assault rifles or submachine guns, with some even having what looked like portable rocket launchers strapped to their backs. They had much more substantial chest rigs than 'Collins' filled with ammo, grenades, and other assortments. The sound of rotors drew Adam's attention to the sky above him, where two primitive-looking VTOLs emerged from over the treeline ; the door gunners of both aircraft levelling their weapons at him.

"Why should you listen, Mr. Taurus? You should listen because I can wipe you off the face of Remnant with a wave of my hand. Power is important, but firepower trumps everything. As for your trust? That I do not need. Where I come from, threats and fear can work wonders on unwilling individuals" the man said, now standing in front of Adam.

"What do you say, Mr. Taurus? Will you listen? Or will you join the rest of your men?" As much as Adam hated humans, he knew what 'Collins' said was true. Adam had to admit, he could be occasionally reckless but he wasn't _stupid_. During the attack on the SDC train, he'd absorbed the brunt of one of their quadruped warbots and sent it back with a vengeance; he was confident that he could take out these interlopers (the VTOLs would be a little harder, but that's what Blush was for). Besides, with the amount of firepower currently arrayed against him, not to mention the professional-looking military equipment the men were wearing, gave Adam the feeling that there was more wherever the hell Collins and his men came from.

Sighing in resignation, Adam withdrew Wilt. "I will hear you out. But know I don't like it," he said, turning to Collins and glaring at him through his mask, making sure to keep an eye on Cinder at the same time. The man flashed Adam an unsettling grin.

"You do not have to like it, Mr. Taurus. That is all I have wanted you to do, listen. Why do you think we rounded up your men? We needed some form of insurance just in case you decided to be stubborn" Adam resisted the urge to bisect the man, only just barely. This was why he hated humans; they didn't care for the lives of his brothers and sisters, they were only a means to an end, tools to be used and tossed away when their usefulness ran its course.

"I can grant you access to enough resources that would make the White Fang a truly potent force, one that could even potentially give Atlas pause. I can provide your men with proper training and equipment and plenty of Dust, all through Ms. Fall of course. I can also provide you the resources to track down your lost friend. Blake Belladonna, I believe?" Although Collins' offer had already sounded tempting, the fact that he could help Adam find Blake only sweetened the offer. Adam had faith in his own resources, but considering they hadn't discovered her whereabouts yet (it hadn't even been that long since she'd deserted, although she was good at blending in and disappearing, always had been) the assistance wouldn't necessarily be unwelcome, even from a bastard like Collins.

"An offer like that doesn't come without a catch" Adam told him. Collins' only response was a hum of confirmation.

"Of course. My request, or more accurately my superior's request, is that you assist Ms. Fall in her plans. Her success is advantageous to us and can help us establish a proper foothold on Remnant with minimal confrontation between us and Atlas or any other potential nuisances. We also would like to request access to whatever intelligence network the White Fang has set up. Fair?" Adam thought over the proposal in his head. He doubted Collins or his supposed superiors gave a shit about the White Fang or the Faunus; it was likely that Cinder was only a tool to whatever group Collins belonged to as well (which Adam found humorous; from what he'd heard about Cinder Fall, she wasn't so much the manipulated as the manipulator). However, what they were asking was, in Adam's opinion, not all that much compared to what the White Fang stood to gain. It was likely that they probably would have either forced Adam's co-operation or simply eliminated him if he didn't comply, anyway; the firepower Collins had brought to bear only reinforced that suspicion. He didn't like working with humans, but as the saying goes 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'.

"Alright, I agree to this deal. However, I want to make it clear that the White Fang is under MY command. Not yours, not your superiors, especially not Fall's" Adam told him. The man simply nodded.

"We are not here to usurp control, Mr. Taurus. We are merely here to ask for co-operation and potential support" _In other words, I don't help you, you're gonna come at me with everything you have_ , Adam thought. _Good luck with that_.

"Mr. Black, please let Mr. Taurus's men go. Thank you. Now, I must report this to my superiors. I will leave some of my men here to assist in clean up," _And ensure compliance_. "I will get back to you within the next twenty-four hours and begin funneling resources to local White Fang cells within the next forty-eight. Thank you, Mr. Taurus, for making this as quick and effortless as possible. Come now, Ms. Fall, we have business to attend too" Collins turned on his heel and began making for one of his VTOLs, having landed shortly beforehand, with Cinder and her flunkies in tow. Adam scoffed as Collins helped Cinder into the aircraft with the assistance of the helmeted crewman behind the craft's machinegun, trying to be a gentleman despite the ruthlessness he exuded. Adam motioned for his lieutenant to join him inside the command tent as the men Collins had brought with him began fanning out across the camp and setting up their own accommodations, while medics treated any injured Faunus (with much reluctance on the latter's part). Before he entered, however, he heard Collins call to him over the roar of engines.

"You should be happy, Mr. Taurus! Soon, Remnant will enter a new age! Faunus everywhere will claim their place as equals, even superior to humans! The kingdoms will be laid low, while a new order will rise in its place! So, rejoice Adam Taurus! Soon, Remnant will have its day of reckoning!"

As the craft pulled into the sky, Adam took his place in front of a large wall map of Remnant, a sinister smile creeping across his face. That man Collins had a flair for the dramatic, and Adam couldn't say he liked him, but damn him if he didn't make the thought of final victory feel so good.

Collins took his seat inside the aircraft as it flew back to base, taking off his beret and running a hand through his neatly-kept blonde hair. He looked up to see Cinder Fall seated across from him, one leg crossed over the other, her head resting in her hand and a small smirk on her face.

"I was studying to be an actor before I joined the army. Despite everything, I guess I still have some dramatic flair left in me," he said with a low chuckle and a shrug, his eyes filled with mirth. "You're not that bad of an actor yourself, it seems. Cowering under a glare is much unlike you, Taurus thought so judging by his reaction, small as it was" Cinder chuckled as well, only hers dripped with contempt for the White Fang leader.

"You need to know how to play people if you wish to get where I am now. It helps when you have to make a White Fang leader known for his brutality and efficiency think twice about harming a man who comes offering gifts with a well-known underworld figure" she answered, settling in for the ride. With no more likely coming from Fall, Collins looked over to her 'companions'. Black was competent, if needlessly irritating, and knew how to fight. While his loyalty to Fall could be questioned at times, for now Collins had no worries as to whether the young man would cut and run or not. Sustrai, however, was a different story. She was completely loyal to Cinder and followed the woman around like a lovesick puppy; it almost made the man sick. However, it was clear she was nervous around Collins and the men under his command, if the fidgeting she was currently engaged in and the nervous glances at Collins and the soldier he had with him were any indication.

"Sir, would you like me to contact command?" his man asked, holding up a headset attached to a portable field set. Collins nodded and took the receiver, waiting for it to connect; he was working with new technology after all, and given his location it was already a pain in the ass to get a stable connection, such as it was.

"Hello? Yes, this is Collins. Identification? Hauptmann Max Richter, does that work? Thank you. Connect me to the Reichstag please, the Fuhrer' s office. I have news he will want to hear"


End file.
